Sing 'til it Hurts
by Olivia Parker
Summary: Everone in school is different, right? In this story, students of all kinds and nationalities will all begin to get along when they start to sing together after a life-changing music class. . . I suck at making summaries. . . REVIEWS ARE LOVE :
1. Chapter 1

I'm bored beyond all compare. I hope you like the story in its pure insanity. It is after all inspired by a certain show. . . I'll warn you now. The characters will be a tad different . . .

DISCLAIMER: I do not own APH.

* * *

Arthur looked through his locker, reluctantly trying to find what he needed for his next class. Every single day was a living hell for him as most of the school was hell-bent on making him miserable beyond all compare. Everyday, he had to endure the mocking of his schoolmates. It was terrible, absolutely terrible. The popular kids spent a lot of time throwing him in the dumpsters and throwing the nearest object at him.

_This isn't fair! No one else in this bloody school is being tormented. Why do I have to endure this?! _

He was wrong, absolutely wrong. There were several other people at his school who, just like him, had just written themselves off.

Violin in hand, the green-eyed blonde set off for his music class. It seemed to be the only class that let him express what he felt and actually get rewarded for doing so. After all, he was an exceptional violinist/guitarist. Music was his way of venting without the use of words. When he played an instrument, no one could deny that he was, in fact, a prodigy. His fingers seemed to dance on the string of the beautiful instrument he held, producing a sound that seemed to come down from heaven.

* * *

"We'll be doing something a little bit different today. It will give you the chance to discover other talents you have. We'll be doing Broadway. Each and every one of you will get up on that stage and sing one song. I don't care if you can't sing or are too nervous, this is what music class is for. You need to LEARN something." said the music teacher, much to the dismay of everyone in class.

Arthur was just about to say something to try and get out of it, but the obnoxious American quarterback or the school decided to interrupt.

"Look, teach, I'm not about to get up there and embarrass myself singing dorky show tunes!"

"Like I said, you don't have a choice. If you don't do this, you'll fail this class and as you know you must maintain a C+ average or better than that to stay in the football team. No one wants that now. Right, Mr. Jones? You are after all the quarterback and, correct me if I'm wrong because I don't know much about football, that is the most important role in the entire team, is it not?"

"I hate you."

"Whether you hate me or not, you're going to get on that stage and sing. And since you're being so rude, you're going first."

Grudgingly, Alfred ascended the stairs to the main stage.

"What now? It's not like I know any show tunes?"

"Fine then. Don't sing a show tune. Just sing this." The teacher handed him sheet music to a song that was familiar to him. There was only one problem. If he admitted it, everyone in school would think him a dork.

"Only hope? Are you serious? Isn't that song sung by a chick or something. . ."

"The original was sung by Switchfoot. Even if a girl sang it, you have no choice. You're singing it."

"Well, how am I supposed to sing when there isn't any music?!"

"Arthur will accompany you with his violin and Ro-"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Arthur, do have a problem?" 

"Forgive me, sir. It's just that I don't . . . never mind"

_Why the bloody hell do I have to help out that blasted American! He's always so obnoxious!_

* * *

Three other students ascended the steps to the stage to accompany Alfred with their instruments. The other students in class swore they saw smoke coming out of the fuming Brit's ears as the Frenchman carrying a guitar tried to comfort him and just ended up getting smacked in the head. The Austrian in front of the two now fighting blondes just hurried on ahead so as not to get up in fight.

"Kirkland! Bonnefoy! Quit bickering and get up that stage and play!"

Neither of them objected and just continued to climb the steps. . .

When they were all set to play, the teacher gave the signal and the music began. The sound the instruments produced was absolutely splendid. It seemed to remove all the tension that had previously surrounded everyone, except Arthur. He hated that the music he was playing was going to be ruined by the intolerable American's voice.

_Damn! That obnoxious American is about to sing. . . He's going to ruin this whole thing! I bet he can't even –_

Arthur stopped his thoughts dead in their tracks when he heard a voice sing. It sounded as an angel came down from heaven decided to save him from the agony of hearing the insufferable American sing. A shot of pleasure enveloped Arthur and made him want to play better. It was then that he realized that the voice came from the American he thought his ears were being saved from. He looked at the audience. All of them had an expression of shock and amazement written all over their faces.

_That blasted American can actually sing . . . damn._

* * *

"Well, well, well. It sounds like we've had a talented singer all this time without realizing it. It seems like the three of you now have new competition for best in class. . ."

The class continued, everyone got up on stage and sang their hearts out. Even the usually shy, stuttering Canadian did. He knocked the ballad right out of the park with talent to match that of the American much to the surprise of everyone in class. The Frenchman did an amazing job even if singing was not his forte. No one was all that surprised though. He was already one of the best in class. By the time he finished every girl in class was all over him, again, that was expected. Roderich, as usual, played the piano. The only thing different was that he sung.

It was almost time for the class to end, and there was only one student who hadn't gotten up on stage to sing yet. That student was Arthur. He was nervous, he had to admit it. He never really had any formal training in the area causing him to be paranoid. He couldn't stand losing to the insufferable American. He just couldn't. As a result, he decided he would do everything he could just to make sure that his performance would become legendary. He even borrowed Francis' guitar because he didn't bring his.

He got up on stage once more and began to play. . . Until that moment, everyone thought he was just violinist/ guitarist. Non thought he could sing, not even he himself.

"I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard or a moment that's held in your arms. And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway. You don't know me. And I'll never be what you want me to be."

The words and notes came out of his mouth and it was just magical. Everyone felt so light and happy hearing the voice of the Brit they never knew could sing. . . Even those that normally hated him seemed to love him at that moment.

"And what do you think you'd understand? I'm boy, no, I'm a man. You can't take me and throw me away. And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here on your own. They don't know me 'cause I'm not here."

_He can sing. He can really, really sing. I underestimated him . . . _That was all the American thought.

"And I want a moment to be real. Want to touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here."

"He is good, non?"

"Yeah, I guess he is . . ." said the American (who was still in pure awe) in reply to the Frenchman.

By the time Arthur finished singing, everyone was standing up and applauding his remarkable performance. All the girls in class were throwing themselves at him, much to the disappointment of the Frenchman and the Prussian.

"It looks like you have competition!" said the Spaniard in a tone so mocking that the Frenchman would've hit him had they not been friends.

"Shut up, Antonio! That annoying Brit maybe good, but I am frigin' AWESOME! Do you hear me I am AWESOME!"

* * *

See, I told you! It's insane!


	2. Chapter 2

Now . . . I shall continue the insanity! Here we go!

* * *

For the first time in his life, Arthur Kirkland was being showered with attention, much to the annoyance of three particular people who, more often than not, had the spotlight. . .

"Darn that British music freak! He's stealing all the attention that should be going to awesome people like me!" grumbled the angry Prussian.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with you . . . They're not even minding me, and I flipped my hair TWICE! Can you believe that, TWICE, and I didn't get ANY attention. We must get back at him, oui?" said the Frenchman with an evil grin on his face.

So the two friends left, much to the dismay of the Spaniard.

* * *

"You know at one point the two of you will have to stop this. It's just not right. . ."

"You can't be serious, mon ami! He deserves it this time! He _STOLE_ the attention that is rightfully ours, oui?! Since when is right to steal, hm?"

"So the two of you are just going to throw a slushie to his face. . . _AGAIN_?"

"Nuh-uh! Not just us. . . We have it on good authority that _FIVE _slushies will be thrown at that little British thief's face! "said the Prussian, who was rather proud of himself for thinking of something so 'devious'

"At exactly 12nn, 5 slushies will hit his face simultaneously . . . rendering him pure and utter humiliation!"

"You've really outdone yourselves. . ."

* * *

World History class. It was one of the subjects the Brit enjoyed most. . . He did, after all, excel in it. His teacher absolutely adored him. It seemed that he'd always look forward to another well-thought answer from the inquisitive green-eyed blonde.

Today , they were learning about World War II, a topic that was not at all new to Arthur.

"Can anyone tell me what year WWII begun?" asked the teacher. Arthur's hand shot up immediately to answer the question.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I believe the answer is 1939."

"Correct. As usual. You may sit down, Arthur."

_Whoa. . . that Kirkland guy is really smart. .. Maybe if I was as smart as him Janie would. . . _

The bell rang, interrupting the thoughts of the American. It was now lunch time and today was burger day. He ran out of the classroom so as not to be the last to get a delicious greasy burger that he had been waiting to taste all week long.

Arthur on the other hand, was fixing his stuff while a bunch of girls surrounded him.

"You are, like, so, like smart! You wanna, like, come, like, over to my, like, house later to, like, study?!" asked one.

"No! Come over to my house. My daddy bought me a new guitar and I was, like, wondering, if you could, like, teach me how to, like, play."

"I'm sorry, but I have other plans for today. Maybe some other time" said Arthur, giving the girls a dazzling smile that made them melt. He exited through the door with the giggling girls were still behind him, only to find five of his classmates standing by the door holding slushies.

"Yo, Kirkland! You enjoying all the attention you've been getting?!"

"I hope you have, mon cheri because once we're through, all the attention will given back to us. . . "

At that moment, Arthur felt the cold humiliation of a slushie being thrown at him once more. To top it all off, EVERYONE in the school was watching. . . so he did the only thing he could do. Accept it, then try to clean up later.

* * *

"Damn that blasted Frenchman with his blasted Prussian friend. "muttered Arthur to himself as he tried to get the stickiness off of him.

"Hey, dude. . . You alright?" Arthur looked up to find a pair of concerned blue eyes staring down at him. "I mean I saw what they did to you. It was pretty harsh. They shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Why are you here? Aren't you going to get condemned or something by talking to me?!"

"Look. I know that I haven't exactly been the nicest person in the world, but I didn't want to do any of those things I did to you. The guys force me to do those things, and I do them so they don't treat me like a loser. I know its tough having the popular kids against you and all. I can't be easy because once they diss you, everyone's gonna follow because they want to be accepted. You know the truth is. . . I admire you. You don't care what others think, you just keep going no matter what. I wish I could do that."

"Thank you. You know, you aren't so bad. . ."

"Thanks. . . "

* * *

Arthur got out of the bathroom about 10 minutes after Alfred had left to go meet his friends. . . When he got out, he saw the music teacher post something on the bulletin board. It was a signup sheet. He didn't know what the signup sheet was for, and decided he'd look at it later. I turned out that the signup sheet was, in fact, for auditions for the school's new club--- a glee club.

* * *

I'm a suckish writer. I know. My stories are really messy! :))

Bwahahahaha! I shall make you wonder what happens . . . ANYWAY. . . THANKS FOR READING! Don't forget to review! I'll update soon. I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Beware of reference to some cartoons on Nickelodeon.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own APH or any of Nickelodeon's shows.**

* * *

Everyone knew that joining the Glee club would be social suicide. After all, the school hadn't had a glee club in 10 years. All the former members were often ridiculed and put to shame because it was known to be dorky. Only a brave soul would sign-up for such a thing.

* * *

By the time Arthur got to look at the signup sheet, five people, namely- Matthew Williams, Feliks Łukasiewicz, Toris Lorinaitis, Elizabeta Héderváry & Roderich Edelstein had already signed it. After a few moments of thought, he signed him name on what most people at his would call a death wish. Little did he know Alfred was watching him when he did. . .

Alfred went to take a closer look at the signup sheet. He couldn't help but notice that his brother had signed-up. He found it strange because his brother was normally so quiet. He never thought that his brother would ever sign up for something that would require him to go up on stage in front of people.

* * *

"Hey, Mattie. You signed up for the Glee club?"

"Y-y-yeah, I-I d-did. Why d-do you a-a-ask?"

"It's just that I've never seen you do anything that involves goin' on stage and stuff. . . "

"Th-that's exactly the p-point. N-No one e-ever n-notices me. P-people keep b-bumping m-me in th-the hallway a-and use n-not n-nnoticing me as an e-excuse. I-it's like I-I'm i-invisible or s-something."

"You think maybe I should join? "

"Y-you c-could. I-I m-mean you've a-always been a g-good s-singer. You w-were really g-good in that m-music class we h-had the other d-day. Everyone l-liked y-your p-performance. W-why are you a-asking m-me?" 

"I don't really know what to do. I want to join, but everyone's just going to start treating me differently."

"Th-that n-never s-stopped Janie . . . she was a ch-cheerleader, b-but she s-stood up for that k-kid everyone used t-to call a n-nerd. Sh-she d-didn't care w-what others thought . . . neither should y-you. Besides, sh-she always did l-like it when y-you s-sung, remember?"

"Yeah. Thanks Mattie. .. "

"W-wait! A-are you signing up o-or n-not?"

"Yeah. I guess I am."

And with that, Alfred left the room. . . "

* * *

"Williams, you're up first." said the music teacher

"I-I'm first?"

"Yes, you're first. Is there a problem?"

"N-no. It's j-just that I-I thought m-maybe I could g-go last. . ."

"Well, I've called your name. It's either you get up on stage now or don't get up on stage at all. . ."

"N-no. I-I'll go."

With that, Matthew got up on stage, so nervous he was shaking more than a leaf in autumn.

"U-umm . . . I'm g-going to s-sing H-hey J-Jude. .. "

"Alright, go on then."

Once he had slightly calmed down, Matthew began to sing. At the beginning of the song, his voice was slightly shaky due to nervousness, but as the song progressed, he did amazing. He was at least 20 times better than what everyone thought initially. Everything in his performance was brilliant. HE sang the notes so smoothly; the audience didn't even hear him stop to breath. It was remarkable. NO one had expected it of the shy blonde boy.

* * *

The next 30 minutes flew by. Every single performance was good- if not, incredible.

It was now Alfred's turn. He ascended the stairs that led to the stage while Roderich descended them.

He was admittedly a bit nervous because everyone before had done a phenomenal job. He couldn't help but feel as if he'd mess up. He was thankful that he was allowed to bring his guitar with him for he was actually shaking (Just a bit, but he _was_ shaking) and the guitar would hide that a bit.

"You may begin, Mr. Jones."

After one last deep breath, he began to play his guitar impeccably. He was singing a song by the All-American Rejects called Dirty Little Secret. His voice did his guitar playing justice. It was flawless; ABSOLUTELY FLAWLESS. Everyone in the room was in awe of his talent. Everyone knew he was good, just not that good. They all fell in love with his voice—including Arthur.

* * *

"Alright, Arthur. You may begin your performance."

He nodded his head at Alfred as a signal to start playing his guitar (He thought that Alfred was good so he had asked him after his performance if he could accompany him because he forgot his guitar . . . again ^_^) then, he began to sing.

He had decided to sing his favourite song by the Goo Goo Dolls – Iris. The song reminded him of someone he knew since he was 12. She'd been a valuable friend to him all his life, but she now lived so very far away from him; therefore, they rarely spoke. Today was her birthday, and he decided that it would be nice if he sang the song just for her.

He sang as if she was in the room, listening to him sing. Once he got wrapped up in the music, he forgot everything else and sang his hear t out. It was as if the world would end today and this was his last chance to show the world how good he was. And if the world really did end that every moment, everyone who was watching would die happy. He put all his effort into singing the song, thinking of nothing else but that moment he had to show his friend he cared. By the time he was finished, everyone in the room was left speechless.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY. . . **_

It was bad news. Everyone who auditioned for the Glee Club did a phenomenal job, but the club would be discontinued if they couldn't find another 3 members.

The task would prove to be difficult because becoming a member of the glee club would mean being subjected to ridicule.

I was nearly impossible. Some of the current members had already given up the hope of finding three new members. Even Arthur was down. He barely spoke the whole day, and it worried the Frenchman.

Yes, that's right. The Frenchman who had subjected him to torture every other day was worried about him. He never told anyone, but he did have a secret love for the Brit. It was the same type of love you would normally see in those old cartoon shows Hey Arnold. Helga would taunt Arnold in order for no one to know how she really felt. It was exactly the same thing Francis had done all this time.

"Hey, Antonio. Do you know what's up with the British dude?"he asked his Spanish friend, who was the most compassionate in the trio.

"He and the rest of the glee club are upset because they need three more members to stay eligible as a club. "

"Oh. You think maybe we should join?"

"I don't know ..."

"Think about, mon ami. We could get more attention this way. . ."he said, although his true intention was to be with Arthur and make him happy.

"We could get more attention what way?" said the Prussian who seemed to have just popped up out of nowhere.

"He wants us to join the glee club." explained the Spaniard.

"What?! ARE YOU INSANE! I won't waste my awesomeness there!"

"If you think about it, mon ami, you will realize that it is a form of revenge. That British thief is a member. We could steal attention away from_ him _this time, oui? And you can prove just how 'awesome'you are. "

"Hmmmmm . . . that's actually not a bad idea. Fine, let's join"

So it was decided. The Bad Friends Trio would join the Glee Club.

* * *

Well, that was messy. Anyway, just so you know (so you don't think Arthur's insane for singing to someone who isn't there) he called up his friend that night and told her he dedicated his performance to her for her birthday and that he would soon send a birthday gift. :)) So yeah. And, just so you know, they're just friends. Best friends, but nothing more than that. I have something planned. . .I hope it works. . . Oh gosh, I'm insane!


End file.
